ModCompat/Unlagged Rocket Rail
Mod Name: Unlagged Rocket Rail Also known as: Insta+RJ, Insta-RJ, Rocket Rail Unlagged, Unlagged-RR Instructions to make it work: Just copy (unzip) it in your openarena directory. The first time you play locally, you may need to set \g_speed 320 (the default). Description '' "classic" feature.]] This is a simple and nice mod, for fast gameplay. All items have beed removed from the map. There are only three weapons, and you spawn with them: Gauntlet, Rocket Launcher (999 ammo) and Rail Gun (999 ammo). Railgun works in instantgib mode (it will kill anyone with one hit). Rocket launcher allows you to do rocket jumps without hurting yourself, and you will not even take the "landing" damage: the mod includes two specific options to enable or disable these kinds of damage. Rocket launcher and gauntlet are not insta-gib. "Unlagged" in the mod's name comes from Unlagged technology, that compensates network "lag" (latency) time for hitscan (instant hit) weapons (in this case, the railgun). OpenArena integrates a lag compensation feature (see Delag hitscan), but in the original Quake 3 Arena this is achieved only with some mods, like this one (see also Unlagged mod). "Insta-RJ" modified pack from Evil Clan works almost identical (except for few textures) to the original mod, but introduces "bright skins": if you select "Sarge" character (same model as Grism), with most skins you will see him almost "shining" (more visible than usual). So, your enemies will be able to see you more easily... but if you enable "\cg_forcemodel 1" (default value is 0), you will see all players in this "bright" way: you will be able to identify more easily your teammates from your enemies. Remember: during team-based gametypes, cg_forcemodel feature shows to you all the players look like Sarge (although this particular mod includes the default_team_model variable that allows to change it), while, during non-team-based matches, it shows all players look like the character you selected for yourself. This mod in three words: Instantgib, Rocketjump, Brightskins. Original pack (Unlagged-RR) includes some batch files to start the game, and also a configuration file (rr.cfg) that you can customize with a text editor, if you wish (for example, you may want to change map names for "map rotation", since by default it searches for Quake III Arena maps), and execute with \exec rr.cfg. Anyway you can also start the mod simply from "mods" menu and then create a singleplayer/skirmish/multiplayer game. Modified pack (Insta-RJ) includes a configuration file derived from the one from Evil Clan Insta-RJ server (insta.cfg), ready for a "capture the flag" match: you can edit it with an external server editor (for example, to specify your server name in "sv_hostname", or to change "g_gametype" or map names), then start OpenArena, load the mod and \exec insta.cfg. Anyway you can start the mod simply from "mods" menu and then create a singleplayer/skirmish/multiplayer game. Game options Some variables incluence the gameplay: you can change these to have a different experience. * g_falling: controls the "landing" damage: set this to 0 to do not hurt yourself when falling from high heights, or to 1 to re-enable it. This variable is specific of this mod. * g_hurtself: controls the damage you do to yourself with the rocket launcher: set this to 0 to allow rocket jumps without losing health, or to 1 to hurt yourself while rocket-jumping. You may probably want to set this to 0. This variable is specific of this mod. * g_knockback: controls the "push" that the rocket launcher explosions will give. Higher values allows for higher rocket jumps. Under the "base" Q3A and OpenArena its default value is 1000. SKC Sabastian, the author of Unlagged Rocket-Rail mod, suggests to set this to 1400 here. * g_speed: controls the standard players speed (when simply running). Under the "base" Q3A and OpenArena its default value is 320. SKC Sabastian, the author of Unlagged Rocket-Rail mod, suggests to set this to 340 here. Tip: this mod allows to customize two variables called "default_team_model" and "default_team_headmodel", allowing to see a model different than Sarge when using "cg_forcemodel 1" during team-based matches. But if you want to use the "brightskins" included with the package from the Evil clan, you should use Sarge/Grism anyway. Compatibility Tested under OpenArena 0.8.5. The original mod (Unlagged-RR) works under both Quake III Arena and OpenArena. Modified package (Insta-RJ) works only with OpenArena. If you want to use batch files included with the mod for Q3A to start the game, remember to edit them to use openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe. You may find some missing textures in menu, and some blank squares when selecting character (in the place of Q3A models). Since the mod is based on Quake III Arena, both versions will work only with the "classic" game modes (free for all, tournament, team deathmatch, capture the flag). If you want, you can install both versions of the mod, using two different folders (just extract the two files to OpenArena installation folder). Troubleshooting * When you start the game locally for the first time, you may find that you are unable to move. Just pull down your console and write \g_speed 320 or \g_speed 340 (320 is default value for players' speed in base Q3A/OpenArena, while 340 is the value suggested by the mod's author, SKC Sabastian), and it should be ok. * When using the original mod, if you want to use batch files included to start the game, remember to edit them to use "openarena.exe" instead of "quake3.exe". "dedicated-RR.bat" file contains an error: you should change it to have "+set fs_game unlagged-rr" instead of "+set fs_game rocket-rail" (also with Q3A). About batch files, notice that, unlike Quake III Arena, in OpenArena (tested with OA 0.8.5), variables set from OS command line may be overridden by the ones from the cfg file specified. External links * Unlagged Rocket Rail description (Internet Archive) * Download Rocket Rail Unlagged (original mod, Unlagged-RR), unlaggedrr.zip 1,3 MB. * Insta+RJ description * Download Insta+RJ (modified package from the Evil Clan, Insta-RJ), insta-rj.7z 1,1 MB. (Original link broken) ** Alternate download location for Insta-RJ See also * ModCompat/Rocket VS Rail * ModCompat * Mods * Configuration examples/Rocket and Rail - How to do something similar to Unlagged Rocket Rail, but without using a mod.